Victory
by merinxD
Summary: Naruto wins two battles that day. Short oneshot.


****Short oneshot requested by prettycosmos. Theme: Naruhina, directly after the war, date.

Completely unedited. First go at Naruhina.

xxx

They are all standing around in the medical tent, chattering away. Everyone is still in relatively high spirits after the win, none more so that Uzumaki Naruto. He knows that they have lost many people, and that there isn't much to smile about, but he can't help himself. He has all of his friends together; Sakura-chan is smiling again and the teme is back looking like his regular grumpy self. It's more than he could have dreamed.

They have made new friends too, and one is a girl with red hair, and Naruto _loves_ red hair. She actually might be related to him!

The kyuubi was so exhausted that he relied on the medics to heal him, though it has been days now and Naruto is feeling much better. Especially with Hinata-chan at his side. She was so strong during the war, and she hasn't fainted once, and he has been talking to her a lot! She is also speaking evenly, and looking him in the eye.

Hinata-chan has very pretty eyes…

Remembering Sakura's advice from earlier, the blonde hero looks to the ravenette at his side. Her team lean against healing tables talking quietly amongst themselves, but Naruto doesn't care. He has come here with a purpose.

Sakura-chan may have threatened to punch him into next week, but he wants to do this regardless. (The push is also a big help.)

"Hinata-chan." Naruto says, smiling broadly. He has been standing beside her for the last ten minutes, chattering away, and his courage is as worked up as it will ever be. "When we get home, can I treat you to some ramen?" He asks politely, just like Sakura-chan coached him.

His ears begin to turn red, just as Hinata freezes, and her face darkens considerably.

"I - Uh..Naruto-kun..Eto.." Hinata begins, and Naruto's heart constricts strangely. This feels nothing like when he asks Sakura-chan on dates. This feels like a big deal.

"Like a date." He exclaims, smiling broadly despite his nerves. "I'll ask you every day until you say yes!" He warns.

There is a silence, and Hinata shuffles to and fro. Her mouth opens a tad and it looks like she will speak, but a mutt does it for her.

"He's persistent." Kiba smirks, arms folded over his chest. He doesn't seem malicious though, but it makes Naruto's jaw tighten nonetheless. "He'll chase you to the end of the earth Hinata." He nods.

Naruto almost growls, glaring at his dog like friend. "What's wrong with that!?" He asks loudly, feeling his temper rising.

Kiba steps forward, ready to say Kami knows what. Thankfully, it prompts Hinata to dive in front of him.

Bowing low, her dark locks fall over her shoulders to point downwards with the help of gravity. She doesn't look up as she exclaims -

"Please let me go on a date with you, Naruto-kun!" Her voice is strong, and as soon as the words are out of her mouth she stiffens like a statue.

Kiba laughs, hitting his friend on the back in a good natured thump, but still Hinata doesn't move. She is stuck in her bow, it would seem.

"I was just sayin that you'd love to Hina. No need to freak out." He smiles broadly at Naruto, but the boy doesn't notice, he is too busy staring at the girl in front of him.

Hinata stands, after a long silence, and Kiba continues to chuckle at their expense, before turning and walking away.

He waves, talking about _kids these days_ but neither notice.

Hinata looks to the side, stuttering, "I'll - I'll go on a date with you." She is as red as a tomato, but coherent.

Naruto gulps, gazing in the opposite direction. He is just as red and he nods stiffly.

"C - Cool." He gets out.

Silence befalls the two, but the deed is done.

"I have to go help -" The heiress begins, as the tension becomes almost unbearable. She doesn't finish the sentence before she flees the scene, though it doesn't matter.

Naruto slowly grins, watching her rush away, causing quite an unintentional scene.

"Yeah, me too." He says to himself, knowing full well that she was making an excuse. Only because he was about to do the same to her.

Chuckling, he goes in search of his team to tell them the good news.

Naruto has a date. A real one.

Suck on that Sasuke!

xxx


End file.
